Accidental Confessions
by Hezekio
Summary: Kiibo isn't the most familiar when it comes to holidays and other familiar occasions. Especially Valentine's day, when an emotion he hasn't felt yet comes to mind: Love. Seeing your classmates confess things to others seems to be normal on that day for everyone, so why not open up about something that's been on your mind? (angst if you squint) [Kiibouma]


Kiibo found it strange that Monokuma had announced that Valentines Day was today and that he hoped that everyone would find their 'true love'. Why were they celebrating it anyway? They're in a killing game, for crying out loud.

All he could do was observe his surroundings, which taught him nothing more about the day. He knew it was impolite to eavesdrop on conversations, so he would never really be able to find out why most of the others sudden confessions today made the others react like they did, with sometimes flushed faces and other reactions, which always seemed to have the other involved. (It's especially confusing if you've never had the full experience of a human or was never taught days like these, simply because you knew you wouldn't understand, and just because you were never actually interested in it in the first place.)

He figured that it wouldn't be so bad to tell a certain someone a little something himself, because hey, he figured that if everyone else was confessing something he could do something of his own? Even if it didn't relate to Valentine's Day, at least he would take part in it somehow.

The only problem with said confession was that it made him quite flustered himself, but with some thinking, he figured it was fine. If it was happening to others on this day, he figured it could happen to him too.

As he thinks about it more, he finally realizes that confessing to this certain someone will be a challenge. The possible teasing would most likely never end, especially when it comes to feelings, and the type he felt, even if he didn't know them very well, or at all. He knew that being flustered while giving a confession to them is not the best thing that would happen to him.

The robot was in his room, thinking over the lines in his head. He already decided that he would state his confession in public because Kiibo knew that he would raise suspicions from the other, and that might ruin his chance of telling them entirely. They were already difficult to understand, and whether he could just pull them away and say he had something significant to discuss, which was taken somewhere secluded, most likely wasn't the best idea. But he didn't know that for sure. The other was just a big mystery that was almost impossible to solve without days of thinking nonstop. (At least, that's how Kiibo felt.)

Most of his difficulties lied in his 'inability to feel' (Which wasn't true, they just told him that it was, which tended to anger him, but only slightly, for some reason.) He practically dreaded an answer, which would lead himself to have a serious debate on whether he should tell the other what he wanted to say. It would be tough to deal with someone just making fun of, or pushing away your confession just because you're a robot. There was also the fact that the others could react weirdly too. What if his actions weren't normal to anyone, what if he was being some sort of freak?

And of course, he could always solve this problem by just confessing to them alone, but he knew it would most likely be hard to get into that situation in the first place.

It took some thinking and a lot of convincing from his mind just to get a verdict:

He would confess, and it would be great, whether the accepted it or not.

Now all the robot had to do was wait till dinner, and he would finally be able to confess.

It was both a good and bad thing that dinner would take forever to come finally. (good, because he could continue to think about what he wanted to say, and bad because he wanted to say it as fast as he could, and thinking about it also made his anxiety heighten.)

Now, forever was quite the exaggeration, but an hour still took a long while if you were impatient with things that you wanted. It became a real pain to be stuck in your room with your thoughts, too scared to ask for advice.

After a while, a simple glance at the clock was all it took to get the Kiibo's robotic stomach a little queasy. Sure, being able to think about what to say was good, but thinking of the possible reactions got him nervous, and it would only increase over time. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this, but he just couldn't help it.

After what felt like years of being lost in thought and the occasional pace around the room, it was actually time for dinner. He practically ran out of his room as soon as he found out. He braced himself for what was to come, and (somehow) took a deep breath, finally walking to the dining hall.

As Kiibo saw the table, he was greeted by only a few students, none being who he actually wanted to see.

"Kiibo, are you okay?"

The robot jumped as he heard his name get called. Crap, he got lost in thought again.

"I'm fine, Saihara-kun, I've just been thinking for a while today."

Usually he didn't space out like this, so of course, it would seem strange to the others if he was acting like this because it just wasn't like him. The robot was still struck by the thought that he would be confessing soon. Right in front of everybody else.

"Is it because Valentine's Day is today?"

This time it was Kaede who spoke. Not surprising. It didn't take a detective to find out that Kiibo would be lost in thought about something on a day such as Valentine's Day. Everyone knew that feelings weren't his strong suit.

"Y- yeah... It's pretty embarrassing to know that I'll be confessing something to someone as well, actually. I just don't know if I'm doing it right." He said, noticeably embarrassed as he began to fidget with his fingers and blush quietly. "I- I'm not the most familiar with today, so I'm unsure if my way of celebration is correct."

"Your... way of celebration? Do you plan on getting a Valentine, Kiibo?" Shuichi tilted his head, resting his hands on the table which he sat at.

Kiibo blushed more, and he hid his face in his metal "I- I don't know! I- I've just been seeing a few people confess to someone specifically... A- and I've decided to confess to someone as well... E- even if I'm unsure of if the circumstances are correct I- I'm still going to do it, it should at least be enough." He fidgeted with his fingers, averting his gaze.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the door was barged open, revealing a certain purple haired boy with his checkered bandana. Oh, God. This was happening, and it was now.

Kiibo visibly swallowed and turned around, fingers still twirling around each other and his face still hidden. "O- oh.. G- greetings, Ouma- k- kun." His voice box noticeably glitched to produce a small stammer. _'Why now?'_ Kiibo thought.

Ouma's eyes widened, and he immediately took note of Kiibo's appearance and glitchy voice. "What's wrong with Kiiboy? I've never seen a robot that could get flustered before! Oooooh, did Kiiboy find love today? Oh, oh, maybe he's overheating, or even aroused!" Ouma rushed with the questions, eyes practically sparkling as he balled his hands into fists, shaking his arms a little to show his excitement.

"O- oh god no! N- nothing of the s- sort!" Kiibo shouted, voice box still betraying him. "I- I'm just not the most mentally prepared for the situation I'm about to place myself in." He eventually stated, somehow taking deep breaths in order to calm his robotic nerves.

Everyone in the room seemed to tilt their head a little at this, obviously confused about what Kiibo had in mind.

Before anyone could speak up, Kiibo cleared his throat[?], uncovering his face from his metal. "O- Ouma-kun, I have something to confess. I- I don't know if the topic really relates to today, but I would still like to speak my mind."

Ouma gawked at the others words, and tilted his head, not saying anything for a moment. He eventually smirked and did a sinister glare "I knew that I'd have someone that'd confess their love to me, but I didn't think it'd be you, Kiiboy!"

 _Oh._ "Ah! Um, I don't think I'm confessing something my love, b- but it's a feeling I've never felt before. I- I don't even know the term for it. It's been on my mind or days.." He sighed, straightening his back and taking a deep breath. "I- it happens... often, um... E- every time you cross my mind, or even my line of vision I- I feel like I'm going to overheat, a- and I always manage to blush whenever it happens..." He was blushing a bright red now and hid his face again "I- I... I've even gotten to the point of thoughts l- like... like... H- holding your hand! A- and e- even calling you by your first name!" He sighed again, steam practically escaping his ears. "P- please... d- don't take this as weird, O- Ouma-kun."

"Dinners ready!" Toujo suddenly announced, holding a few plates of food already, setting them down "I know your conversation was important, but please try and save it for after dinner."

Ouma didn't seem to hear Toujo but was staring into space, or Kiibo, whichever works. He eventually smirked, however. "Nishishi! You heard the lady! No answer till after we eat! Will the ultimate supreme leader accept the robots love confession? Find out on the next episode of-"

"Ouma, please sit down." The maid was not hesitant to interrupt the smaller boy in his mysterious antics.

"Yes, mother!" Ouma cheerily went to his seat, sitting down and practically scarfing down his food, something the slightly malnourished boy never really did.

All Kiibo could do was wait for the other to finish his food, which was surprisingly fast, from the unusually fast eating which took place. During most of the meal, his face was red. His nervousness rose through the roof. Having to wait for the others answer would be torture, especially if you could easily see him right across from you. He tried to keep his gaze off of the other but would struggle whenever he heard the other gibe, his name being the only thing on his tongue. It always made him look at the other, but he'd blush immediately and look away. This went on until Kiibo's face was hidden behind his metal once again, and his hands were over his face. Dinner was going to be more unbearable than usual.

Ouma quickly stood up, leaving everything messy like he always did, and rushed to the robot, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He didn't say a word as he dragged the other to his dorm and unlocked it, swiftly opening the door and pushing Kiibo in, briefly kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too, dumb robot."

Kiibo may not have known Valentine's Day as much as the others did, but he knew that Kokichi Ouma was now his Valentine.


End file.
